popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Pause for Alarm
" " is the twelfth episode of the third season of Popples. It first premiered on July 24, 2016 on Netflix and August 12, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix Lulu's new invention the Popplestopper gets everyone stuck in pause mode. Discovery Family Later, when Yikes falls behind in school, Lulu helps him out by making one of her greatest inventions yet - The Popplestopper! Characters Major characters * Lulu * Yikes Minor characters * Izzy * Bubbles * Sunny * Gruffman * Margaret Shush * Fuzzy * Mike Mine (background) * Penny Popplar (background) * Polly Popplar (background) * Babapop (background) * Gus (background) * Mrs. Snooply (background) * Sir Edmund Poplary (pictured) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "L'effet pop-pillon", meaning "The pop-pillon effect". "Pop-pillon" is a play on the French word "papillon" which means "butterfly". So by that extension, the French episode title is a play on the term "butterfly effect". * This is the second episode that have something related to time after "A Do-Do-Do-Do-Over". But while technically it doesn't involve traveling through time, Lulu and Yikes did manage manipulate time with the popplestopper and Yikes did technically created an alternate timeline when he stops Gruffman from bullying a classmate. * Sir Edmund Poplary can be seen in a page of the book about the Popple Clock. * This is the second episode where Yikes scored perfectly at a pop quiz thanks to Lulu, after "It Doesn't Take a Genius". Though instead of having his test being switched by Lulu like last time, Lulu indirectly causes Yikes to use his popplestopper to freeze time so he could copy her answer. * Because Yikes restores time back to the world by using the Popple Clock, a time loop have occurred which lead to time being shifted back to the beginning of the episode. Because of it, no one (except Lulu and Yikes) has no memories about what happened. Errors * Despite Lulu claiming that only the Popple who's holding the popplestopper is unaffected if time gets frozen, Yikes isn't holding any popplestopper when Lulu is demonstrating it to him so he would have been frozen too. * When Lulu pauses time to demonstrate the popplestopper to Yikes, Penny is seen writing in her notebook and Polly has a bored expression. But when there's a zoom-in scene of Gruffman and the Popplar twins, Penny's notebook has mysterious black smudges on its pages and Polly has a surprised expression. * When Yikes froze time to joke around at Miss Shush's class, he drew a red heart on Polly's right cheek with a red marker. However, the heart disappears after Yikes escapes from Lulu and when they tried to unfreeze everyone. * When Yikes freezes time is in Miss Shush's classroom, the facial expressions of his classmates are inconsistent in different scenes. Examples included: ** When Polly is first seen, her mouth did a smile and her right arm is at the front of her body. But when Yikes escapes from Lulu, Polly's right arm are mysteriously down and her mouth did a nervous grin. Later, when Yikes and Lulu return to the classroom, her mouth is closed and she has an annoyed expression. And not only that, but during the scene when Lulu is reading the book about the Popple Clock, Polly is suddenly back with her nervous grin. ** When Sunny is first seen, she's raising her finger and did a smile. However, she's seen raising her hand when Yikes escapes from Lulu. Later when Yikes and Lulu return to the classroom, Sunny's mouth is closed. ** When Mike is first seen, his eyes are wide. But when Yikes and Lulu return to the classroom, his eyes are squinting. ** When Gruffman is first seen when Yikes escapes from Lulu, he seems to be looking at Izzy. However when Lulu and Yikes went back to the classroom, Gruffman is looking at the front and his arm is reaching above the table. ** When Izzy is first seen, he's raising his finger. However, he suddenly raising his hand when Yikes escapes from Lulu. And when they return to the classroom, Izzy is raising his finger again. * Sometimes the Popplopolis citizens appear in different locations despite they're supposed to be frozen. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes